


petals

by theatrics



Series: broken. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden, flowers were no longer as pretty as they seem to Jihoon. Not when he was throwing them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals

Red smooth petals. Not gruesome sticky mess but red round petals with pointed tips.

‘You got to be kidding me,’ Jihoon muttered as he picked up a petal between his fingers, rolling it. Smooth under his touch, the petals felt real. Gathering the red mess scattered on the white colour tiles of the washroom, Jihoon quickly discarded the petals into the toilet, flushing the evidence away.

It was upon research did Jihoon discover why he threw up petals - the Hanahaki disease. A rare disease of the human system that cough up flowers due to severe one-sided love. Only one in a thousand people will contract this hereditary disease. In order to fully recover the disease, the one’s love must be fulfilled.

This disease was no mere myth, not when Jihoon was heaving up petals when he was supposed to be emptying the contents in his stomach.

One sided love, huh? Jihoon slid his phone back onto the desk as a sigh left the nineteen year old’s lips, he already knew the cause of this disease - Seungcheol.

Seungcheol had always held a special spot in his heart, but he never knew when his feelings for the older grew. But he did remember the tightness in his chest when he saw Seungcheol talking to others, the nervousness when Seungcheol looked at him and how he craved for more affection from the older.

The article mentioned about low death rates from this disease since there was a surgery to get the flower growing within him to be removed. The success rate was literally 99.9%. If things got bad, he would go for that option but for now, he wanted to keep those feelings to himself.

 _‘Get a grip, Jihoon,’_ He shook his head before pulling the duvets over himself.

Everything would be fine. There was nothing to worry.

—

That was what Jihoon had kept telling him as he watched the petals that spilled from his lips turned from a loose petals to a handful and slowly to a small pile. The number of times he had to run for the toliet increased over the weeks and each visit grew longer than before.

He wasn’t getting better.

It was just getting worse but the nineteen year old choose to turn a blind eye to his worsening condition.

Rubbing his raw throat, Jihoon took a quick drink from his bottle, grateful for the cooling effect the liquid had on his dry throat.

Practice had just ended and the other member had filed out of the practice room to head back to the dorm, leaving Jihoon who had urged the others to go on without him with the excuse of practising the dance once more.

Lying sprawled out on cool wooden floorboards, Jihoon closed his eyes to enjoy the moment of peace he had to himself before he heard the door swing open.

Not bothering to acknowledge the other who had entered the room, Jihoon heard footsteps approaching him and the next thing a heavy weight, sticky and sweaty pressed on top of him.

The surprise attack caught Jihoon unaware, knocking his breath out of his lungs as his eyes snapped open.

“Hyung- you’re heavy! Get off,” Jihoon groaned as he attempted to push the black haired male off.

“Come on, just a little while won’t hurt,” Seungcheol mumbled as made himself comfortable on top of the smaller male.

As uncomfortable as he may get, Jihoon couldn’t deny how he secretly like the intimacy right now. A small smile tugging his lips, Jihoon shifted to get himself comfortable under the older male only to the older’s hand dig into his chest causing a wave of nausea to hit him a dizzy spin.

 _‘No- Not here. Not in front of Seungcheol,’_ Jihoon felt the panic rise within him as he struggled to get away from the older male.

“H-Hyung, let go,” Jihoon manage to choke out through his suffocated throat from his attempt to hold the content in.

“Ahh, a little-” Seungcheol who did not seem to sense the urgency in the younger’s voice instead snuggled closer to the smaller boy.

“Hyung, please!” Desperation tinged in his voice, Jihoon managed to pull his hands away from the older’s grip and quickly shoved the older off him. Stumbling in wobbly steps, Jihoon headed for the door, hands trembling as they turned the knob only to find it locked.

The groan that left Jihoon’s lips quickly turned into a semi-gag as a hand flew up to slap themselves over his mouth, pressing the flower petals back in. By then, Jihoon could barely breath not when the entire of his throat and trachea clogged up by petals. Tears which had gathered by the corner of his eyes blurred his vision and his hands now sleek with cold sweat did little help with unlocking the door.

Seungcheol who was now alarmed by the trembling figure by the door got to his feet and moved forward, “Jihoon, are you alright? Let me help-”

“N-No Stay-” Jihoon could barely finish his words when his gag reflex was forced on with the surge of flower petals. The petal spilled into the younger’s hands pooling quickly before slipping past the male’s fingers drifting to the floor . Choked and pained coughs racked the younger’s frame as petals caught in his throat, now slick with silva tickled his gag reflex only to make the male dry heave painfully with the petal still lodged deep in his throat.

The tears which had gathered began to trickle down the male’s cheeks as left a wet trail behind. It hurts, it hurt so bad, coughing felt like someone was dragging a shattered glass down the length of his throat and breathing wasn’t any easier with the little oxygen he received with each breath he took.

He hated it. He wanted to let it go, let all of them go.

But he couldn’t.

“Jihoon…?” A quiet voice rang out.

Jihoon didn’t need to look to know that it was Seungcheol.

_‘He must think I am disgusting.’_

_‘Maybe I should really get the surgery, he doesn’t love me.’_

_‘I’m a fool blinded by love.’_

Biting his lips to hold back the new wave of tears, Jihoon merely shook his head at the call of his name.

“What happened, Jihoon?” The demanding tone made Jihoon shrink back, pressing even closer to the door.

“S-Stop it,” The sob that tore at past his lips as Jihoon begged the older male.

“I k-know,” Jihoon continued shakily as he turned to look at the other male who froze at the tear streaked face of the younger, “I know- This is disgusting- I am disgusting.”

Jihoon spread his fingers out to watch painfully as the petals fell to the floor soundly.

“I don’t need false sympathy, I don’t need your pity,” Jihoon continued shakily as he backed off with wobbly movements.

“Jihoon- I don’t pity you. I really do care about you,” Seungcheol interjected with a frown as he took a step forward towards the younger male.

“Lies. You don’t have to pretend anymore, Seungcheol,” Jihoon hands pressed against his hands against his ears.

“Lee Jihoon- I’m not lying- Listen to me, you fool,” Seungcheol who moved forward and easily cornered the younger male.

“You think I didn’t notice? How your toilet trips increased? Or how you are growing thinner by each passing day? Do you think I did not see that?” Seungcheol’s gazed tightened painfully as they meet Jihoon’s watery orbs.

“S-S-Stop, hyung. I had enough, stop make it harder…… please,” Jihoon who sucked in a shaky breath push against the older who resisted the action as the grip tightened on the younger’s wrists.

“I’m tired of playing this game that we care about each other, I’m tired of chasing this one sided love. This disease is killing me, Choi Seungcheol. I’m being killed from inside out, do you fucking understand?” Jihoon cast a another pained glance in Seungcheol’s direction before a dry laugh escaped his lips.

“Of course you won’t you aren’t the one spitting out petals or in pain from this one sided feelings, of course you wouldn’t understand,” the laugh turned into sobs as Jihoon leaned back, quiet trembles wrecking his small frame.

“Then, make me understand,” Seungcheol whispered as he leaned in towards the younger male. Release a hand to tilt Jihoon’s face up, Seungcheol’s face inched closer before closing the remaining distancing. A pair of soft lips brushing lightly against Jihoon’s, the younger froze for that split moment before pushing Seungcheol away, “N-No, stop- Y-You can’t.”

“I can’t? Why not?” Seungcheol who murmured sent a shiver down Jihoon’s spine as the light breath tickling his bare skin.

“J-Jeonghan hyung,” Jihoon managed to choke out which earned a soft chuckle from Seungcheol, “My… My little tofu seems to be so clueless.”

“I only have eyes for you, only you,” Seungcheol whispered as he blew lightly into Jihoon’s ear, “You don’t know how crazy I am for you.”

“So, feel it now,” Seungcheol murmured, lips closing the remaining distance, “How much I longed for you.”

The kiss was tender, firmer lips over the softer one, moving slowly lightly against Jihoon’s, urging for the younger to return it.

The stuffiness disappeared along with the choking pain lodge in his throat.

For the first time of the month, Jihoon could find the reason to smile as he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Cries over my rusty writing skills- ;A; I wasn't lying about the fic being very short. And I do hope that you all have enjoyed this fic! Comments and feedback are always welcomed!


End file.
